Marrying An Evil Hybrid Because Mom Said So
by thewriterandhersteed
Summary: Caroline's mom is dying and she just wants to see her daughter happily married. Unfortunately for her, that includes Klaus who is more than happy to help. Klaroline. One shot.


Marrying An Evil Hybrid Because Mom Said So

Caroline Forbes loved being a vampire. Not that she'd admit it to anyone. Everyone kept going on and on about how being a vampire was the worst possible thing but she just didn't see it. Before she was weak, lacking and average. Now she was strong, confident, _and beautiful. _Everything she always wanted.

Except for the dead part.

Caroline loved eternity. She loved the promise of it. She and her friends together forever, welcoming each New Year, decade, century and millennium.

Exactly the same. Forever.

And then her mom got sick. And eternity seemed too painful to face.

"Care," She said softly to her daughter one evening. Elizabeth Forbes had never spoken sweetly to her, not since her dad left.

"I'm here, mom," She whispered, scared at the changes that were happening so quickly she barely had time to process them.

"I wish I'd got to see you grow up and get married, have kids," The wistful tone in her voice was enough the make the young blonde cry, but she stayed strong. Crying was what human Caroline would have done. Vampire Caroline smiled and rubbed her mothers hands.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not going to grow up. So you're not missing anything."

"I know. But you don't know what I would give to see you get married, I mean, you can as a…" She trailed off.

"Edward Cullen did it. I don't see why I couldn't," The two shared a smile before descending into a silence.

"But you and Tyler are happy together, right?"

"Tyler and I broke up," She knew she was suppose to lie to make a dying woman feel better, but she'd rather not track down the hybrid from whatever corner of the Earth he ran off to this time. Even though Caroline had convinced Klaus to let him come back and not kill him, Tyler refused to, he claimed he didn't trust Klaus. Who could really blame him?

"Oh."

"But I'm with someone now. And I'm sure a wedding wouldn't be too bad, not a legal one of course. I live forever, I don't think I could be tied down to one person for a million years."

"Thank you."

So Caroline planned a wedding, the flowers, the cake, the decorations and the seating plan. The only thing that was missing was a groom. The first person she thought to ask was Stefan, he was, of course, willing to comply but his original girlfriend disagreed.

Her next option was Matt, sweet, innocent Matt. But that wouldn't float well with Liz. Matt would eventually wither and die, leaving Caroline on her own again.

Damon said no immediately.

("Don't sugar coat it." She'd told him after he'd rejected her proposal. Not that she was disappointed. She didn't even want to _pretend_ to spend eternity with _Damon_.

"Listen, Blondie. I'm shacking up with your best friend."

"Damon, if Caroline needs you to do this, then you should, I don't mind." Elena. Always the martyr.

"Thanks, Elena but I'll find something else," Sending a final glare in the Salvatore's direction, she heard a bit of their conversation as she left. She has super-hearing, it's not like she could help it.

"Shacking up?" Elena had questioned her boyfriend.

"Damn it. I've been spending too much time with Klaus."

And that's when she hit rock bottom.)

She drove to the Mikaelson mansion next, a place way to bright and white to have the devil living in it.

She strutted up to the door way, confidence flaring (this Caroline's bark _was _as big as her bite. Pun intended) and reached the door. She raised a fist to knock and suddenly froze, her hand still in midair. She was about to ask Klaus to marry her. Klaus. Who she had sworn she would never give the time of day to, might be her husband in a week. That was enough to make anyone nauseous.

"Caroline," A voice called. A very English voice. She wondered why he was calling her name, then she realised she was standing in his door way, the door wide open and him standing on the other side of the threshold.

She should have just stormed in and demanded he do this for her after all the pain he'd caused her friends. She didn't need to be invited in so that saved the awkward 'having to ask for an invite thing' she'd had to do with Matt when she first turned, or Tyler. That had been weird having to ask his mom to invite her in when she had been there so many times before.

She should have just run. With a head start and his shock she could have outrun him. Possibly.

She just stood there, regaining her composure for a moment.

"Can I come in?" She asked sweetly.

"Caroline. I'm the only one who lives here."

"I know, but I just thought I'd be nice," She fluttered her eyelashes for extra measure. It was going to take a lot of convincing and this was the best (and only) way that Caroline knew.

She stepped in the house, therefore stepping closer to him when he took off in to the forest around them.

She watched as he ran off and decided it was for the best. Maybe she could tell her mom that Matt was turning for her in a year or two.

Caroline walked to the Grill. She knew it would have been faster to drive or run but she didn't want her mom to notice her car missing and she always had to find somewhere where no one else was to stop. It was a small town, if someone saw her 'blurring' all over the place, people would ask questions.

She had been about to tell Matt of her plan, which she knew he'd agree to because he'd do anything for his friends, when she saw Klaus sitting alone at a table. As she slid into the seat next to him he looked up from his drink briefly.

"What's the plan?" He asked sinisterly.

"What plan?"

"The one to kill me. I know there must be one because you were being so nice to me," So that's why he took off. At least now when she told him she wanted him to marry her it would seem so trivial.

"We weren't trying to kill you, that's for next weekend," She tried, in vain, to lighten the mood, "But there is something I want from you."

He raised his head at last to look at her fully; his blue eyes swarming with questions but no fury that she was sure would have been there a minute ago. He put women to shame with his mood swings.

"It's just well, uh-"

"Spit it out, love," He said softly, not having any real intention of rushing her.

"Will you marry me?"

"Sorry, love, I don't think I heard right. Did you just _propose_?" He smirked as her cheeks began to colour.

"It's because my moms sick and she just wants to see me happily married and-"

"And you chose me? Well I'm honoured, love."

"You weren't exactly my first choice," She gritted her teeth.

"Careful, if you keep being mean to me this wedding might not happen."

"This wedding _will_ happen. With or without you," At his quizzical look she elaborated, "It's planned, the entire thing from start to finish. The only thing that's missing…"

"Is someone to marry?"

"Yeah. Look, I know we don't exactly have the best track record and I haven't always been nice to you. But I really need you to do this for me. For my mom." She pleaded, covering his hand that was resting on the table with her own. She pleaded to the human part of him she occasionally saw. She begged to his feelings he had shown to her in the past. She prayed to the part of him that put family above all else.

And all her begging and praying and pleading paid off.

"I'll do it."

She told herself the surge of excitement she felt was only because her mother was finally getting her dream. And because she got to save Matt the burden of lying. He'd never been good with that.

"You're marrying Klaus?" Elena sounded hurt and betrayed as she said it. The others in the room refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"I'm not _marrying_ Klaus. I'm having a wedding for my _dying_ mother and he happens to be involved."

"Did you forget what he did to me? To all of us?"

"Did you forget what Damon did to me? Evidently because you're sleeping with him." Truthfully, Caroline wasn't bothered about the two of them together. She'd always thought they were a cute couple. But Stefan was her best friend. They killed bunnies together; she had to take his side.

"Caroline-"

"Maybe you can use the wedding as an excuse to kill Klaus. It's not like he can leave. Not at vampire speed anyway. He'd be trapped. And you're really good at that, aren't you Elena? Trapping men seems to be your thing."

She stormed out and regretted her harsh words as soon as she'd seen the shattered look on Elena's face, so she'd stayed outside to listen to the conversation.

Bonnie and the two Salvatore's begun making excuses as to why the blonde had been acting like this.

Matt, standing at the other side of the room awkwardly tried to join in, "Maybe its just PMS."

They all looked at him strangely and he'd realised how dumb what he just said must have sounded to four supernatural beings. He hoped it could've been like old times, joking about that sort of thing. But it wasn't and it never would be.

"Do vampire's get PMS?" Damon asked his brother, the two had never thought about it, or ever needed to and they'd never been close enough to any female vampires to ask. Except Katherine. But in those days you couldn't just ask someone.

"Why would they? They can't have kids."

They shared another look and the eldest left, Elena shouted after him, "Where are you going?"

"To find out if vampire Barbie is on her period."

Caroline didn't have enough time to sneak away so she pretended to be fiddling with her car handle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? An eavesdropper, perhaps?"

"Because what you have to say is _so _interesting."

"I think so too," They smiled at each other and she remembered why she wasn't mad at him despite everything he had done to her. They were too alike. They could have made a good couple. If they had anything in common other than sex.

"Blondie. I think Liz deserves this, to see her daughter getting married; it'll make her happy. Even if her daughter is marrying an evil hybrid, we'll try not to let it slip on the day," As much as Damon tried not to care, he did and Liz happened to be one of the people he cared _very _much about, even though they aren't as close as they once were.

"Thanks Damon," He went for a hug and she realised just how emotional everyone was. Sure, everyone died in this town, but it was the first time that anything natural killed someone in a long time.

The day of the wedding was here and no many people seemed happy about it. Elena kept sending her friend death glares, Stefan's reassuring look was false, and Damon's scowl was directed at the groom. _The groom._

Klaus seemed more than happy to be there, much to everyone's dismay, and looked dashing in a tux. _Crap._

Caroline walked to the alter, with her mom right next to her. While she hadn't really been walking the last few weeks, but she had insisted for her daughter.

"Care, I'm so happy," She gushed.

"I'm happy you're happy," She'd replied, the fake smile plastered on her face, but it obviously wasn't enough.

"Care, are you sure you want this?"

"Things have been hard for a while but I do, uh, love him."

"You don't have to do this for me, you know," But she did. Human Caroline would have done it and vampire Caroline knew she had an eternity to regret it. And she needed to let her mom go like she let her dad. With no regrets.

She smiled, the fake happiness radiating off her, but no one seemed to notice. Other than Klaus, his grin faltering as he realised it.

"At least pretend to be happy, love," He whispered as her mom gave her away.

The vows were exchanged and the April (she offered to do it, after all, it wasn't official and she was the Reverend's daughter, she knew how) told Klaus to kiss the bride.

How did she manage to forget that part?

Kissing Klaus. She had to kiss Klaus. He'd obviously not forgotten this part; he looked like the cat that ate the canary. He'd probably eaten a canary before. He seemed like the type.

He leaned in and her breath caught. The asshole was about to get exactly what he wanted for the last year.

_Crap. _

They kissed. And no, she didn't realise that he was the love of her life and no sparks flew. It was just awkward. Their lips were puckered awkwardly and her mom gave her a look as if to say that she didn't have to hold back just because she was there. That's the excuse she would use.

The next hour was spent with Klaus charming her mother while her friends glared at her, and to add to the worst day of Caroline's life: her mother decided to get them the honeymoon suite at the Mystic Hotel.

"We are not having sex," Those were the first words she had said to him as 'husband and wife'.

"It's our wedding night, sweetheart, it's part of the deal."

"I can't wait till our divorce."

He laughed and bounced on the bed.

"What do you thing your doing? You're sleeping on the floor!"

"You can't make me," He realised how childish he sounded but it was true. He was an _original_; there was nothing that could stop him from doing what he wanted. As usual, she was the exception.

Before either knew what was happening, they were yelling at each other and she was pressing him against the wall because she had the upper hand, so he kissed her, in an attempt to regain control.

The fight was forgotten and they consummated their marriage. It _was_ her wedding night, she thought, she probably wasn't going to get another one. Vampires and marriage didn't exactly mix. Ironically, because both were forever.

She ignored him the next morning, but he was having none of it and kissed her. Needless to say, they didn't get out of bed for the rest of the day.

The arrangement continued for weeks, then Liz died.

Damon and Caroline got drunk that night, she'd decided that she was done crying and it seemed to work for him so hwy couldn't it for her?

The funeral was beautiful and Caroline was comforted in the fact that for once she didn't have to make up a cover story and lie to everyone. It was a shame really; Liz's cover story would have probably been the easiest to make up. She's the sheriff; so many things could have gone wrong.

Damon was now sheriff, that made everyone laugh, but Liz wanted that for him and knew he would protect her daughter.

Klaus comforted Caroline afterwards.

"I'm miss her," She whispered and he engulfed her in a hug.

"I know."

"I don't want to stay here. There are too many memories."

"Then we'll leave, anywhere you want. I told you I'd show you the world."

"Paris. That's where dad proposed to her. She refused to take me because of that."

"I'll take you," He whispered into her hair.

So he took her. He kissed her on top of the Eiffel tower. They didn't sleep together. Not for another two months. She tried once, but she was still grieving so he set her down to bed and kissed her hair.

They still made out a lot, being a vampire did _heighten_ their emotions, some especially and they had an unspoken deal that they couldn't be with anyone else.

He loved her. But she wasn't ready to love him.

It took her twenty years. Twenty years after her mom died. Twenty years after she had 'married' Klaus. But that scared her. So she pushed him away, told him to get out of her life and he stayed away.

She met up with her friends, like she did every year at the Mystic Grill. Matt came in first. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Care-bare!" His daughter shouted as she rung her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Vick, wow you're old now!"

"Uh-huh, I'm five and a half!"

"Wow, that is old!"

"How come you don't look the same age as Daddy?"

"Vick, we talked about this," Matt scolded his daughter, the smile on his face never faltering.

"Oh yeah! You're a vam- a vampy!"

"Vampire sweetie."

"Yeah, that."

Damon and Elena were next to arrive, with Stefan and Rebekkah following them. The four of them had grown close as much as they hated to admit it.

Bonnie came in, Jeremy holding her because he was worried about his heavily pregnant wife. Jeremy had never really been dead, it was something to do with being a hunter and Silos or something or other that Caroline didn't understand no matter how hard she tried.

And finally Klaus. He was never usually here; Rebekkah would visit him separately with Stefan (the two had rekindled their friendship) and Caroline could go on her merry way avoiding him.

Stefan and Rebekkah looked just as surprised to see him. All of them did, except…

"Nikky!" Vicky jumped up into the hybrids arms and snuggled against him, "What did you get me?" Matt scolded his daughter once again, saying how it was rude to ask someone for a present but the vampire didn't seem to mind.

"Matt, it's all right, I do have something for her," He tickled her stomach, making her giggle more, as he placed a bracelet in her hands.

"Klaus, that must have been expensive, we can't accept that," Matt tried to say, but he clapped him on the back like they were old friends. Which at this point they probably were, the original had been in Mystic falls for the past three years, a lot could have happened.

Like an innocent small-town boy befriending a psychopath.

The two started a conversation, as did everyone else on the table, and Vicky decided to show Caroline her new gift.

The silver band caught the light and she recognised it at once. She said something about how pretty it was and the young girl bounced back to her father. She tuned her vampire ears into Matt and Klaus' conversation.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did."

"Where did you even get it from?"

"Don't worry, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as this one," He smiled down at Vicky who begun to nag her father about a princess party she now wanted for her birthday.

The evening wound to an end and Caroline bid everyone goodbye. Rebekkah and Jeremy with a warm smile, Stefan, Matt and Vicky with a hug (she had attempted to hug Bonnie but her stomach got in the way), Elena with an awkward hand shake (the two hadn't really gotten on for a while, they both wanted to be as close as they were, but they had an eternity to figure that out. Elena was still a vampire but they found away to break the sire bond) and Damon with the promise of seeing him at Liz's anniversary.

Only Klaus remained.

"That was really nice, what you did for Vicky."

"What would you do for your goddaughter?" He smirked the insatiable smirk at her.

"Goddaughter?"

"After Matt lost April, he was really upset and needed someone, I happened to be there and we, how do the kids now days say it? We became bros," It sounded weird coming from him but it still elicited a laugh from her.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" She asked, not knowing why she did. She had always wanted a child and Damon and Elena were adopting, so why shouldn't she?

"A child? Of two vampires? It wouldn't be the most traditional way."

"I didn't mean with me."

"Well who else would it be with? You are my wife," His smirk grew to her annoyance. He slipped a ring into her open palm and she stared at him in confusion, "I found it, in the sheriff's office, with this note," He told her, handing her a piece of paper.

_Caroline, I may have half my brain missing from surgeries but I'm still your mother. I know you and Klaus aren't together. But I also know love when I see it. I saw the way that he looked at you, a way I always wish your father would have. I know he'll make you happy forever. When you finally accept it._

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, the sheepish look on his face, telling her he'd already read it.

She kissed him. She kissed him because her mother wanted her to and she'd always done what other people wanted. She kissed him because she wanted to and she loved him. She kissed him because she was done running.

She kissed him because she finally accepted it.

* * *

**First Vampire Diaries Story, I think it went well. I really love this couple and I hope I captured them well. If you like it, a review is always welcome.**


End file.
